Eyes Possessed
by Zilo
Summary: AU SLASH Jacob/Edward: *Possible SPOILERS if you haven’t read Breaking Dawn* Bella is dead and Edward seeks out Jacob in hopes that the wolf will end his miserable life. Jacob makes things difficult.
1. Scented Power

Jacob's mind was swimming with confusion. He wasn't sure if he should chase after Edward or stay put. _Stupid vampire. Stupid Jacob. What was I thinking?_ He winced as he sat up and felt bruises all along his side. He wasn't used to being in human form. This body was so fragile and these feelings were overwhelming.

Bella was dead. She would never know of this betrayal. Bella's death was what had caused the vampire to seek him out in the first place. The baby had slaughtered her from the inside out just like they both had known it would. Charlie had been lied too. They told him she was killed by a rare disease that was still contagious and that they'd have to do the funeral without a body. _The only disease was the fucking vampires._

Jacob had left Forks. His alpha nature had disconnected his mind from his pack. _Fuck them. Fuck everyone._ _Let the disgusting leech live with what he's done, or let the pack rip them all into pieces. I don't care. Fuck it all._

Jacob had disappeared again, but this time he wasn't coming back.

Edward must have tracked him. It had taken a couple months though, time for them both to simmer with the ache of nothingness. Jacob had submerged himself into his wolf side, hunting when he needed too, sleeping when he was exhausted, and running, running, always running.

The sweet sick smell filled his nostrils first. He'd been out hunting, his kill half eaten before him. The growl that naturally erupted from his throat was cut off mid way at the second half of the scent. It was familiar to him. He'd run into a lone vampire with blinding red eyes a month ago and had hunted him for three days before losing the scent. He'd been mad at himself for not being able to track it better.

The scent lingered in the air but didn't seem to be approaching closer. Jacob tossed his head in annoyance. _What was the damn leech waiting for? An invitation? He's come this far to find me. May as well show himself._ Jacob left his dinner and stalked angrily after the scent until he saw him.

His eyes were hollow black orbs with thin slivers of golden yellow that burned out of his pale face. He looked terrible, like a walking shadow. "Jacob."

It had been a while since Jacob had heard his name said out loud. It felt like a power move, reminding him of his old life. _Edward._ He thought back deliberately, though his mind kept on with a trail of questions he knew could be heard as well. _You're lucky your eyes are yellow. I'd go for your throat first, sink my teeth into…_

"That's why I'm here." Edward jumped down from the tree branch he'd been crouching on. "It should be you Jacob. You loved her too and you know how much I deserve it." His eyes were wild with a fevered intensity as he spoke. In a much quieter voice that was almost a breath of air he whispered; "I don't want to **be** without her."

_No. You don't get off that easily. If I have to be without her then so do you. I don't want to be the one to end your suffering for you._ Jacob growled again and slowly circled the vampire. He wanted him to suffer all right, for taking her away. _Bella. She was so good, so innocent and he ruined everything. He killed her._

Edward's frown hardened and his tone took on an acidic edge as he goaded him; "Come on and fight me Jacob. I know you want too. I can see it in your head. You want to rip my throat out and pull me apart piece by piece. Do you think you can? Are you a coward dog then? You'll turn tail and run just like you abandoned your family?"

_He's trying to provoke me into a fight. Fuck if it isn't working. Maybe I won't kill him, just rip him up a little... or not._ Jacob couldn't help imagining the feel of his teeth ripping into the bloodsucker's flesh. Anger was an easier emotion to deal with then anything else. He'd been alone for too long. He wasn't ready for the onslaught of emotions that coursed through his mind. This was why he'd left. He didn't want to feel anything. He didn't want to remember anyone. The only way to make the pain go away was to numb himself out and just forget. It was the only way. Seeing the vampire now reminded him too much of himself, of the pain he'd been running from. _Fuck this damn leech for reminding me of __**anything**__. Fuck him._

He attacked quickly and thoughtlessly, letting his wolf instincts take over.

Edward danced with him. He seemed to want to push himself to the limits. Jacob forgot that Edward had been begging him for death moments before because the vampire was fighting like he wanted to live. It felt good to fight an equal opponent, to be so challenged. The animals that Jacob had been hunting the last couple months were no match for his strength or endurance.

Edward smiled fiercely. "You like a challenge, wolf?" Without warning Edward hurled himself at Jacob. The power from his attack caused them both to tumble backwards and crack against a gigantic tree trunk. The sound was like thunder as the force of their bodies split the tree in half. Chunks of wood rained down on them as they continued to wrestle one another for control.

Jacob's intentions had shifted somewhere along the way without conscious thought. He was having fun. It felt good to loose control, to be so free and reckless. There were no limits with Cullen. It shouldn't have felt so good but Jacob was beyond logical thinking and it really had been too long. The feeling of another's body pressed so tightly and intimately against his own gave him a heat it shouldn't have. He smelled the scent of his own arousal before it even registered in his mind. He knew instantly that the vampire would smell it too. There was no point in hiding it.

Edward's body was cold and heavy as it crushed him against the ground. His eyes were wide and full of shock. _Yeah, bet you didn't see this one coming._ Jacob thought with an edge of hysteria to his mind. His heart was hammering in his chest and there was no breath in his lungs. It was a power move that caught him off guard but seemed to shock Cullen even more and that made it feel **right**. The vampire hadn't pulled away from him yet. Jacob took advantage of this by phasing back quickly into human form, the transformation causing Edward to loose his hold on him.

He grabbed Edward by the back of his head and tried to force their lips together. The vampire was stronger then him though and had him by the throat with one hand and his arms pinned over his head with the other. His dark yellow eyes wildly searching Jacob's dirt smeared face, probably scanning his thoughts, trying to make sense of what had changed.

Jacob was yelling at him in his head but it was hard to form coherent sentences when his body wanted to run on heat and thoughtlessness. He kept trying to block out the image of Bella's bloated misshapen body, full with that thing. In his head he saw lips and beautiful soft skin and dark eyes. She was laughing and leaning into him, so sweet.

_You owe me this much. It hurts. I'm in pieces, so many pieces. You know how bad it is. It's the same… freaks alone for all eternity._

Edward bowed his head and made a guttural choking noise that sounded almost like a sob but then just as suddenly he was silent again. After a long second he tightened his hold on Jacob's wrists until the bones creaked inside and lowered his head down until their mouths were touching.

_I don't want this to be soft._ Jacob's mouth latched onto Edward's fiercely the moment his lips were close enough. He strained upwards against the hold Edward still had on him. His teeth worked viciously against the flesh of the vampire's lower lip. He wanted to break the skin, to make the man of marble come apart the way he felt he was going too.

Edward released his wrists and allowed Jacob to crawl up on him and further possess his mouth. There was heat everywhere they touched. Jacob raked his nails down Edward's throat as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. _He won't break. I can play as hard as I want too._

Edward bruised his naked hips purple as he held fast to Jacob's thighs humping up against him. Jacob ripped at Edward's shirt, pulling at the buttons to further reveal hard white skin. Jacob sucked dark red welts into his neck, smiling at the irony. _You want my blood now? You could drain me and leave me here. No one would know. _

Edward shoved him back hard against a tree trunk and tried to move away but Jacob locked his legs around his waist. _Just saying._

Edward trembled and his eyes looked wild and afraid as he starred daggers into a spot just beyond Jacob's throat. "You shouldn't **try **to tempt me." He whispered hoarsely.

"So it's okay for you to ask me to **murder you**…but not for me to even think about it?" Jacob tightened his thighs around Edward and tried to get him to meet his gaze. _You think you're alone in this but you're not._

"It wouldn't be murder." Edward's eyes stayed stubbornly fixed on his chin.

Jacob saw blood and darkness in his head. Edward's body ripped apart by sharp teeth, cracking bone and muscle in his mouth. Lifeless black eyes that warmed with his gaze to a deep brown and as he watched it, like a nightmare, Edward's features melted into hers. _Bella._ Her bloodied face twisted into a horrified look of agony as she reached for Jacob's cheek.

"STOP!" Edward shook his head fiercely and this time wrenched free from Jacob's hold. He grabbed at one of the dark tree branches and swung his body up gracefully and then was gone.

"Our nightmares are the same vampire. How can you not see that?" Jacob mumbled into the darkness.


	2. Unraveling

It should have been simple to get the wolf to kill him. Jacob was not an especially complicated person. His thoughts were loud and uninterrupted. Passion ruled him, it ruled all the wolves. It should have been an easy task to turn that passion against him, turn it into hatred. Allow Edward the peace that he so badly wanted, the freedom from this miserable body.

Except Jacob wasn't simple and he didn't react at all the way Edward was expecting. _How could I have expected __**that**__?_ In his head he saw Jacob's wet mouth descend upon his and felt the ghost of nails clawing their way down his throat. He shivered. _Don't think about it now._

Edward shook his head quickly and leapt to another tree branch. He'd wanted to outrun Jacob's thoughts but now he was stuck with his own and they were dark and uncomfortable. It confused him how alive he'd felt with Jacob taking him so forcefully. The wolf was supposed to hate him. There had been passion between them but it had burned out of his control and Jacob had manipulated him instead. _You owe me this much._ Edward wanted to hate him for it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Jacob had unintentionally shifted his course. The staggering grief and emptiness that had become the landscape of his mind had shifted momentarily in his unbalance.

He'd been obsessed with tracking Jacob. His mind had been a swirl with visions of his death by Jacob's hand. It had felt like puzzle pieces that were meant to fit together in such a way. _This is how my story ends._ Everything had fallen away after Bella's heart stopped beating. His own death was the only thing he desired. No one else mattered. Alice's grief stricken face flashed through his mind as he remembered leaving his family. She'd had a vision and seen his plans and by the way her face contorted with pain, she'd seen his death. He hadn't let her pleas to stay reach him. _Inconsolable. _He'd heard the word in Carlisle's head and had kept it in his mind as he tracked the wolf. _Jacob._

He'd forgotten how vivid Jacob's fantasies were, or in this case, his nightmares. The wolf's mind filled in every detail and color. The images were as crisp as a memory. Jacob's nightmarish Bella with her blood stained face, flickered in his memory. Jacob hadn't intended for things to take place as they had. Edward had felt the hatred vibrating off him at his initial entrance and then… _then everything changed._ _He sees me as an extension of her now. Killing me would be like killing a part of her. Bella. My sweet Bella, what have I done? How can I be without you?_

Edward jumped to the next tree branch and in an instant lost his footing in a minor miscalculation of distance. It shocked him so much he didn't feel or register the tree branches that whipped at his face as he crashed down through the forty feet of brush. _How can this be happening? I never loose my balance. Never. _He landed with a sickening thud against the hard ground. The fall would have killed a mortal but of course Edward was far from that and felt no more then startled out of his thoughts.

_Stop running darling, just be still._ He heard the words echo in his head in Esme's comforting sweet voice. He rolled over on his back and starred up at a patch of stars through the dark canopy of leaves. _Stop running._ Jacob had shifted something inside him, knocked him off his obsessive course. It was like losing his balance on the tree limb, a split seconds hesitation and then everything could be different.

Edward closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the dark soil and listened to the hum of the earth and tall trees whispering around him. He felt the stars like cold pinpricks across his stony face. He smelled the rotting ageless ground and wished he were lying in his grave.

_Just be still. _

There was more to be unraveled before he could leave.


	3. Caged

----

Jacob knew Edward had been following him for the last week. The vampire had kept himself at a safe distance and his scent only on occasion drifted in his direction. This of course, had pissed Jacob off. _Now whose being a fucking coward?!_ He'd thrown out every dirty and low mental insult he could think of to goad Edward into presenting himself. His mind had twisted in on itself, like a cage, trying to find a way to catch his elusive opponent.

Nothing he tried worked. Edward was keeping his distance for whatever private reasons he had. _Stalking me is more like it, stupid asshole. What is his game anyway? Emo for eternity, he should just get it over with and paint his nails black and wear guyliner. Asshole can't even face me._ A kaleidoscope of sensations and images played through his mind as he remembered tortured amber eyes reflecting his own pain back at him all too clearly. _This isn't fair. Damn him._

When Jacob had first escaped from Forks he'd relished the empty space in his head. He was no longer forced to share his thoughts and feelings, no one's loud opinions able to color and taint his memories. He was free to fall into total darkness, to be completely miserable. The devastating loss of Bella had collided in his mind with every other loss he'd ever experienced in his life. It was too much. It was all he could do but run, run until there was nothing left, no trace of his former self to be found. That was the idea anyway.

Jacob panted puffs of cold breath out of his snout and did a full body shake out of all his muscles. _Speaking of that, I'm starving. I need to hunt._ Hunting was the ultimate way to tune into his animal instincts and to tune out his clouded human emotions. His body and mind moved together with one goal. Thoughts of Edward and the memories he had stirred up were pushed to the back of his mind again.

They didn't stay that way though.

An easy two hours later Jacob found himself full beyond comprehension. The deer he'd tracked during his hunt sat huge and heavy in his belly. He knew it was an animal much too large for his appetite but he'd taken it down anyway.

He'd eaten until he felt like he was going to explode. The more he felt himself rip into the flesh the more he was reminded that this was not what he really wanted. If he hadn't been so distracted by that thought, he may have noticed the odd scent to the animal sooner. _Who am I kidding? I want cheeseburgers and fries. I want to feel the grease dripping off my chin from the charred burger meat; french-fries with gooey orange cheese and hot red chili burning the shit out of my mouth. God yeah. _

Human food.

_Loser._ _I'm fantasizing about junk food. Food porn._ An image of a cheeseburger dressed in a skimpy pink negligee danced across his eyes. She had long legs and danced as seductively as a cheeseburger lady could. Jacob laughed so hard he started choking. It made him look around and suddenly wish for an audience to share the joke with. He sobered up quickly remembering how completely alone he was.

_I haven't thought about human food in forever. I've been living to survive. No time for jokes and enjoyment._ He rolled over on his back thoughtfully and felt some of the pressure taken off his engorged stomach.

The dark trees seemed to shimmer and dance over his head. _Whoa! What was that?_ The more he tried to focus on them the more they shifted and moved. He closed his eyes and felt like he was spinning. _Uh oh._ A heat tickled up his spine as he suddenly broke out into a sweat. _Shit,_ d_amn deer must have eaten something __**toxic**__ for it to be affecting me this bad. Of course I pick the drugged up one to eat too much of._ _It smelled a little different… Stupid! Damn, hope this isn't one of those __**fatal**__ mistakes._

The minutes dragged by in slow clicks. A fever burned through his body and seared across his mind. He watched in detached fascination as the sun set and the shadows swallowed the forest around him. The lights and darks of the forest changed into shimmering colors that seemed to roll and dance sideways, everything moved like it was alive. Even the air felt heavy, like it was a creature he had to fight just to take a breath. He felt the darkness pressing in on him with invisible hands trying to choke the life out of him. _Oh god._ _Is this what dying feels like?_

Jacob took a couple wheezing breaths and a burning, aching scent knocked him sideways. It was like a slap on the end of his snout. He whimpered. He knew this one was familiar but couldn't seem to piece his thoughts together enough to remember if he should be up and fighting or not. The figure approached him warily from an upside down view as Jacob seemed unable to roll himself off his back. It had golden eyes that flared with bright orange fire as it neared him. Danger oozed off of it in waves. The thing started making noises at him that sounded like words but Jacob couldn't make sense of any of it. He started growling when it got too close to him.

His body twisted and smoldered and he used all his strength to force himself to his feet.

_Stay back!_ His mind screamed. He tried to make himself look bigger to try and scare the thing off. The figure was pale white and its body gleamed in the moonlight as if little razors were embedded all across its skin. Jacob's hind legs quivered with the effort of holding himself up. He would not survive an attack from this creature and he knew it.

He turned tail and fled. _Maybe I still have a chance. Gotta get somewhere safe. _

The pale white beast didn't follow him.

He ran blindly through the forest terrified by his completely unfamiliar surroundings. The trees kept changing into menacing predators and the shadows wiggled and swayed, nothing felt solid or real. _I'm dying. I'm finding somewhere quiet to die. _

His nose led him to a moist dark cave he never would have been able to find if he'd been looking for it. He threw himself down miserably on the cold stone and then let the fever overtake him.

---


End file.
